


Bodyguard

by furyofthephoenix



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Billy being an asshole, Bodyguard, F/M, I tried with the smut, Kinda AU But Not Really, Reader-Insert, Season 1 Compliant, Smut, at least i hope so, but school was kicking my butt, hope you guys like this, other billy imagines are coming, wanted to be done before season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Billy Russo is the Head of the security for your father. Well, he was a bodyguard. And he was definitely putting Kevin Costner to shame. Richard Madden was close behind. If Billy wasn't such an asshole of course.





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screwmesiriusblack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=screwmesiriusblack).



> Thank you so much for the very specific request @screwmesiriusblack don’t mind it though. I can tell, this is going to be a long one.
> 
> Warning: Smut, as predicted. Language, to describe a man like Billy.
> 
> Please, only kind words.

[banditthewriter](banditthewriter.tumblr.com)

Your heels clicked behind you as your evening gown for the gala swayed around ankles in a soft caress. Looking around, you noticed that everything was in full swing. As always, your father had managed to gather the crème de la crème of New York’s elite for one of his functions to become the new senator of the city.

You were holding onto the piece of paper you were holding in your hand, dodging the people around you. No matter how much time had passed, big gatherings made you anxious and your senses already went into overdrive.

From afar you could see tall and dark-haired man and you knew that your father couldn’t be very far.

As if he could hear his name in your thoughts, Billy’s head swerved to you as you were coming closer, with intent in your steps.

You must have imagined the small twinkle in his eyes.

But one thing was for certain, he was still the devil in disguise. All shown by the small smirk on his lips and the tilt of his head.

[blakelivey](blakelivey.tumblr.com)

Despite the image he portrayed, Billy Russo was still an enigma to her. The picture-perfect military man who had made it.

The fact that he was a former Marine was a huge factor in choosing him in the first place. (Y/F/N) (Y/F/L/N) always used to say, “ _Anyone who can carry heavy firearms in the scorching desert, is the perfect choice in having my back being surrounded by these thirsty sharks.”_

You always admired that about your father. He still managed to remain down-to-earth and looked at the world of politics and the elite society with a wink. Trying hard in not letting it get to him.

Billy turned his body towards you, his hands folded together in front of him.

[billyrvsso](billyrvsso.tumblr.com)

He nodded his head once in greeting. “Miss (Y/L/N). Would it be improper if I said that you look beautiful tonight?”

You tilted your head, feeling a smile coming on to your face at his typical suave and flirting manner.

“I don’t know. Maybe if you called me by my first name, Mr. Russo.”

Billy pressed his lips together, suppressing a wider smile forming. You had to clench your thighs together when you saw his dark molten eyes.

Something you would never get used to? The way Billy Russo was looking at you. Even since their first meeting.

* * *

 

_You could finally let out a sigh of relief. No more studying, no more take-out and studying books in cramped spaces. Finally, winter break had started, and you could enjoy the winter holidays with your father._

_No matter how much accomplished you felt the moment you entered a class, coming home during the holidays was seriously the best._

_Christmas was your absolute favorite_ _holiday._

_But this time felt different._

_Judging by the two men standing guard at the door you were having a good idea._

_Once you stepped closer, one man put his hand in front of you to stop you moving further while the other spoke, touching your elbow, “I’m sorry, miss. I can’t let you go through.”_

_Furrowing your eyebrows, you felt your blood rising. “You can’t let – First of all, don’t touch me –“_

_“What’s going on here?”_

_A deep voice said from inside. You looked up, finding a dark-haired man in front of her. He was definitely the boss, she was guessing just from the state of his suit. His hirelings were wearing dark-blue jackets with the word “ANVIL” printed on their chests while Mr. Perfect here was wearing the expensive kind._

_She was betting her remaining five dollars that the gel he smeared in his hair was the expensive kind as well._

_Interest lit up in his eyes as he examined you._

__

[blakelivey](blakelivey.tumblr.com)

_“Let her through. Come on, let her through.” He raised his arm to point to the foyer, waiting for her._

_You wrenched your arm away, not caring that you were sending a scathing glare to the man who manhandled you._

_Scoffing, you entered and pulled on the strap of your heavy bag on your shoulder. You could feel an intense stare on your neck, as you looked around, wondering what was going on._

_“So,” you dropped your bag to the ground, turning around dramatically, “are you keeping the senator locked up in the basement or are you guys just overzealous bodyguards?”_

_His mouth twitched, sending you a smoldering look. “To the first question, no. And second, I might add that to my job description.”_

_Licking your lips, you tried to stay grounded, not wanting to let a pretty boy like him see how he could unravel you so easily._

_“What’s going on here?” You crossed your arms in front of your chest, not wanting to waste any more time._

_The black-eyed stepped closer to you. Not afraid of barely touching your chest. You had to pull your head back to gaze into his eyes._ Damn stupid tall people.

_“How about you answer one of my questions for a start?” He narrowed his eyes, sending you the full force of his stare._

__

[jackarian](jackarian.tumblr.com)

_You didn't know whether to feel scared or horny._

_Instead, you hummed, not knowing if you could utter any words at the moment._

_“Who the hell are you? The mistress of the senator? Didn't peg him to be interested in young girls.”_

_Outrageous humiliation was painted on your face. A furrow formed between your eyes. You weren't a violent person but for the first time in your life you were itching to punch a person in the face right after meeting them._

_“How d- “_

_“(Y/N)! You’re back early,” the voice of your father said, interrupting your violent tendencies. He just seriously saved the life of a man. The question was if he had deserved it._

_You turned your head, already moving on your own as your arms wound around your father’s form. If there was one thing, your dad could always give the best hugs. And now you needed it. His strong arms pulled you up from the ground. After a few seconds he turned you around but still had his arm around your shoulder._

_Both of you looked at the offending man, but your dad was still none the wiser._

_“I’m guessing you've met my favorite daughter, Mr. Russo.”_

__

[kendaspntwd](kendaspntwd.tumblr.com)

_The man in question raised his eyebrows in surprise and you couldn't help but tilt your head in challenge._

_Rolling your eyes, you answered with a smile. “I’m your only daughter.”_

_“Still remains the truth, pumpkin.”_

_“I see you've met Billy Russo.”_

_“Briefly,” you said through gritted teeth._

_“He’s my new head of security. I hope you’ll get on well.”_

_You were rolling your eyes internally._

_This was going to be the beginning of a torturous hate-ship._

* * *

Who knew? Maybe if Billy hadn’t been an asshole during your first meeting, you might have seen him from a different perspective. But it turned out he was just an asshole to everyone.

You tried not to let him get to you.

“Have you seen my father?”

His gaze met the watch around his hand. “He just went to the bathroom, a few minutes ago. Your dad should be back any moment now.” His eye met the piece of paper in her hand after seeing her worried look. “Is it urgent?”

“You could say that.”

You gave him the letter facing upside down, trying to convey the seriousness.

“What’s wrong?” His voice turned quiet.

You stepped closer, whispering into his chest. “Don’t show a reaction.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned the letter in his hand, looking at the content that had you so rattled.

[banditthewriter](banditthewriter.tumblr.com)

“When did you get this?”

“Just now. Someone left it for me at the reception.”

“Are you sure?” His serious glare went to you.

“Yes, I am sure. You guys, none of you told me how serious this was,” you said, feeling hurt and worried at the same time.

“Your father didn't want to worry you.” You barely noticed his hand going around your back, leading you away. He sent a signal to his men to look after your father as Billy brought you somewhere quieter.

“How long has this been going on, Billy?”

He looked at you a few seconds before sighing. “A few months. That’s why your father wanted to use the services of my company. He was worried, didn’t know who to trust. He didn't want to worry  _you_.”

You looked at him with a wide-eyed look. “Well, I am worried. I had to find out like this that my dad has been getting death threats?!”

His hand went to your arm. “How about you get upstairs? I’ll deal with this, okay? I’m going to take care of your father. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

You were looking at him unsurely, trying to find out the truth in his eyes. “Okay, fine. I believe you.” You pointed a finger to his chest, feeling his hard muscles clenching slightly. “But you tell me once you find him or- “

Immediately his hand went to his ear piece, “What’s the status?” He was listening intently a few seconds before he bowed his head down a bit. “He’s fine.”

You released the breath you had been holding.

“We’re going to keep our eyes on him. He’s only going to walk the rounds for an hour, nothing more.”

You nodded. “Okay, good. Then I’m…” You moved away, trying to gain some distance and wanting to just go to your room and trying to get some rest.

Billy was moving with you.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going with you.”

You couldn’t help stopping short at that. “Wait, what? I told you, I’m going up to my room.”

[stormborn](stormborn.tumblr.com)

“Let me accompany you.” His face remained impassive. It was hard trying to decipher his feelings.

“Don’t you have to stay here?” You put a strand of your hair behind your ear, feeling guilty from having to keep him from his duties.

“I will. After I brought you to your room.”

You sighed. Fighting with him on this was hard. And honestly you didn’t feel like it after the long day you had.

“Okay, alright. Whatever makes you happy.”

After the long day you had you didn’t seem to notice that you just called him by his first name. Because one certainly did.

* * *

It turned that bringing you to your hotel room was one of the best and worst ideas ever.

[snuffles-padfoot07](snuffles-padfoot07.tumblr.com)

His tall and strong form stayed at your side as he accompanied you. Comfortable silence was surrounding the both of you. You two were getting closer to your room.

“And you will- “

“- tell you everything in the morning, don’t worry.” Billy nodded, ending her sentence for her.

“Okay, good.” Your ears were focused hard on something, hearing faint sounds in the air.

_Oh god please no_

Billy furrowed his brows, leaning his head forward.

“Are those…?”

You felt yourself blush furiously, wanting to sink into the ground when you heard the loud moans you heard coming through your door.

Clearing your throat, you clarified, “That’s probably my best friend coming to visit. Well, I’m debating calling her my  _former_  best friend. From college. Even then she was sort of a … slut, she must have picked up a rich guy along the way. I offered her my place … which I’m seriously regretting right now.”

You felt compelled to reveal more than you actually wanted, just in case Billy thought you would let a porno play in the meantime.

[maddeninglyrichard](maddeninglyrichard.tumblr.com)

He merely offered a smirk, letting you rant.

“How about I let you into my room? It’s right down the hall. And far enough so you wouldn’t hear any other disturbing sounds. Watch some TV, freshen up a bit,” Billy said, pointing to his door at the end of the hall.

You shook your head. “No, I wouldn’t want to impose, Billy.”

“You wouldn’t. I would come by in an hour. Alright?”

Billy raised his eyebrows, waiting for your final answer.

You sighed. “Okay, fine. But I’m raiding your mini bar.”

Rolling his eyes, the dark-haired man chuckled, putting his hands to your bare back and guiding you to his place.

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

Your cheek felt something warm and hard against your skin. It couldn’t have been the couch you had been lying on because this was … moving and beating?

Sighing, you snuggled deeper.

The couch was rumbling with laughter.

“Just like a damn kitten,” it said with a fond voice.

Your eyelids were fluttering as you slowly opened them and finding Billy’s room doused in darkness. And …

Was Billy the couch? No, that couldn’t be right. The couch was Billy.

“You’re back.”

“Mmmh, it’s late. Go back to sleep,” Billy whispered, his warm breath ghosting over your cheeks.

“Where are you carrying me?”

You still felt pretty out of it, but you could feel yourself swaying side to side.

“To my bed.”

His words were like a dose of adrenaline.

Your actions seemed futile as you struggled against him. Tiredness was weighing in your bones. “No, I need to get back. My friend is probably – “

Billy butted in with a scoff, “Still going at it. She’s probably doing some sort of Kamasutra sex marathon she’s trying to prove.”

You groaned, closing your eyes. She was so dead to you.

“God, I’m so sorry,” you said, feeling the soft sheets against your back. Instantly you sighed in tired relief, snuggling deeply under the covers already.

[willmcavoys](willmcavoys.tumblr.com)

You could hear the smile on his face as he answered, “It’s fine, (Y/N). You want to stay in those clothes?”

Ghosting a hand down your legs, you could still feel the satin feeling of your dress and groaned. “I don’t want to move.”

You heard him chuckle and move around before something soft landed on you. Squinting, you slightly opened your eyes to find one of Billy’s dress shirts covering you.

Tiredly, you bent your body forwards. “Ooh, is Billy Russo sparing me one of his precious and prize-y shirts? How did I deserve this?”

A deep chuckle left his lips. “Shut up and change in the bathroom, (Y/L/N).” You did as you were told, only dimming the light, so you didn’t have to strain your eyes against the harsh lights. It was certainly one of your quirks, that you would turn on the lights in all the other rooms but the bathroom when you needed to pee in the night.

With sluggish movements you took off your dress and bra before draping his shirt over your upper body. A look down your legs and you were satisfied how the material covered your legs.

You were stepping back into the bedroom and saw just in time to see how Billy went under the covers wearing only his boxer shorts which were tight against his skin.

His dark gaze met yours as you admired his strong upper body.

“Who’d have thought,” Billy cleared his throat, “that you would fill out my clothes better than me?”

Feeling a blush coming on to your cheeks, you ventured under the covers. “There’s no need to flatter me, Billy.”

Only a small sliver of light shone through slightly closed drawers, revealing the devilish twinkle in his eyes. His hand getting closer to yours lying between you two. “I’m just saying the things the way I see them,” he whispered quietly, as if trying not to disturb this bubble you both were in.

“Well, you shouldn’t say things like that to me.”

“Why not?”

You rolled your eyes. Maybe jumping into his bed wasn’t such a good idea after all.  _Oh shit, weird phrasing._ You closed your eyes, trying to get that image out of your head.

Warm breath was meeting your mouth.

When you opened your eyes again, you found Billy lying so much closer to you than before. Gulping, you answered, “Isn’t there some sort of ethical code you guys got?”

Billy pretended to think about that.

“To be honest that only applies if you want to fuck the person you’re supposed to protect. And don’t take this the wrong way but … I’m not interested in screwing your dad. His charming personality excluded.”

“Of course.” You chuckled.

Before you could react or flinch away (even if you wanted to), Billy’s lips slanted over yours, eliciting a whimper from your mouth. He groaned in surprise when you kissed him right back and opened your mouth, so he could gain access.

You moaned at the feel of his tongue caressing yours and closed your eyes. If there was one thing you knew it was that you wanted to rejoice in every single sensation.

His strong hands pulling your body on top of his. His warm and roughened palms gliding over your borrowed shirt, pulling it upwards. His touch sent you into overdrive as you started grinding against his muscular stomach.

You whimpered into Billy’s mouth when you felt the hairs on his abdomen against your underwear. Wrenching your lips away from his, your head leaned back with the strands of your hair tumbling down your back. Your fingers met his chest and his shoulder, slightly scratching his skin.

You could feel your core heating up, wetness gathering in your panties.

[snuffles-padfoot07](snuffles-padfoot07.tumblr.com)

Looking back down, you saw Billy’s gaze fixed on you. Mesmerized he was looking at you, as if he was put under a spell. He was biting his lower lip while he was helping you grind on him.

“Oh God,” Billy grunted when your hand met his inner thigh in accident. It was his turn to throw his head back and close his eyes while you tentatively started stroking him through his tight shorts. It looked like Billy was already getting hard from a bit of dry humping.

You gasped loudly when out of the blue Billy leaned forward, pulling down his underwear. “Need you now,” he whispered into the dark, his warm breath against your neck. His palm holding onto it in the heat of the moment.

“Wait, wait,” Billy urged, his body turning away, so his strong upper body was bent over his nightstand and pulling out a few condoms.

It was almost like you couldn’t part from Billy’s skin when your front snuggled against his naked back and your fingers finding any portion of his body you could meet.

Billy groaned, his body shuddering at your ministrations. “You’re going to pay for this, (Y/L/N),” he promised with a dark voice.

“Oh really?”

Your chuckle turned into shuddering gasp when he pushed you onto your back, the locks of your hair spread out on his pillow. Aroused shock was painted on your features.

Billy took no time in putting on the condom and pulling your legs further down.

You wouldn’t have expected it, but your heart was thundering in your chest and you got even wetter than before, if that was even possible.

Billy nodded with a hum, slowly leaning forward and kissing you right in the crotch.

You whimpered, feeling him languidly licking you through your lingerie before pulling it down your legs altogether.

Cool air met your pussy right before his delicious mouth continued his affection by alternating between sucking and nibbling on your clit, savoring the juices like a damn cat.

Your hand hands gripped at the strands of his hair, pulling slightly.

Billy groaned, the vibrations chasing through your body straight to your stiffening nipples.

“Please, Billy.”

“Please, what,” he murmured in question, his gaze fixated on your blissful expression.

It took everything in you, and more, to pull him by his hair and towards your mouth. You moaned when you could taste your own juices and getting even more aroused by it.

“So impatient,” Billy said against your lips, chuckling.

Wrenching your lips away, your focus was on the other two still-packaged condoms lying on the nightstand. You felt Billy’s lips clutching onto your neck, sucking and kissing.

“So ambitious, aren’t we?”

[snuffles-padfoot07](snuffles-padfoot07.tumblr.com)

A deep rumble came from his chest. You were getting the feeling that Billy was slightly blushing at that. You didn’t waste any time and used his momentary distraction to push him at his slender waist, so he dropped to the mattress instead.

You giggled, enjoying the look of surprise on his face as you slowly sunk down on his hardened cock, needing the added support by putting your hands on his chest. You let out a shuddering gasp when you were finally had all of Billy inside you. The veins in his neck were protruding, making you sure that you both needed a small reprieve.

“More.”

Biting your lips, you started moving, feeling him stretch you so deliciously. The warm sensations spreading in your stomach made you gasp.

“Billy.”

Before you could blink he leant forward, separating your faces by inches. Billy put one hand on your hip, helping you move as he thrust up to the movements. His other hand wound around your throat, squeezing only slightly.

You moaned, throwing your head back and feeling him loosen the button on your shirt, so you could feel his hot skin against yours.

“Oh, Billy. I’m so close.”

There was something unfurling low in your stomach. You could feel a certain ache gathering in your pussy. You could feel warm electricity in your womb, creating a delicious feeling throughout your body. You started moving faster against him, trying to chase that high.

Your hand met your clit, slowly and then rapidly circling it.

Billy was looking at what you were doing and groaned.

“Oh God, that’s so hot.”

He started thrusting into you faster and harder, rattling the bed against the wall. His hand wound around your back, holding you tighter to him.

Slowly you made it until…

Black spots were right in front of you.

You leaned into Billy, feeling him push a few more times until he grunted. His whole body shuddering as he came into the rubber.

He laid back with a sigh, pulling you with him.

“You didn’t faint on me, did you?”

Chuckling, you pulled in a few breaths. “Dream on, buddy.”

Well, you did see stars but you weren’t going to admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts are always appreciated. As long as they're kind.


End file.
